


Missing You

by ten_huai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten_huai/pseuds/ten_huai
Summary: 高二子瑜 x 高三Mina*OOC不可避*作品內容皆為妄想，勿上升真人*CP：子瑜 x Mina*語言：正體中文
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 5





	Missing You

抬眼看著上頭灰濛濛的天空，今天大概要下雪了，周子瑜心想。

她下意識伸手探向脖子，大手撲了個空，回過神的她尷尬又故作自然地把手抹在身上。

她忘了帶手巧的戀人為她織的圍巾，今天一整天她都在脖子上尋找那股暖意卻未果，怕冷的她只能用戴著手套的雙手抓撓摩擦脖頸聊以安慰，腦袋心心念念被忘在床上的寶藍圍巾……還有戀人的溫度。

放學後的人潮漸漸散去，玄關鞋櫃從人聲鼎沸到人煙稀散只花了不到十分鐘的時間，眼前三兩成群的男學生脖上圍著簡單素色的圍巾打鬧嬉戲，一旁的女學生們往左跨了兩步遠離男學生才繼續剛才的話題。

外頭的世界因為此起彼落的聲響而亮了起來讓子瑜有種與世隔絕之感，等待戀人時天上飄下綿綿細雪，她朝掌心呵出一口熱氣，淡白的薄霧消融在灰白斑斕的天空下。

「猜猜我是誰？」

這時，一雙柔軟溫暖的手敷上子瑜的雙眼，輕巧調皮的軟音撞上耳膜的同時也撞上了她的心口，將她的心跳打亂了節拍。

子瑜的大手蓋上來者的手背，下巴微揚，勾起甜蜜又有些得意的笑出聲喚她。

「姐姐。」

那聲咒語般的呼喚解開封印在視界的枷鎖，細嫩的手離了眼皮也帶走些許熱度，讓她忍不住用力眨了下眼。

冷風將子瑜小麥色的兩頰凍得微紅，被喚作「姐姐」的南搓熱雙掌貼在戀人的臉上，子瑜呼出一口氣，垂下雙肩，漾起冬日暖陽般的笑容。

「等很久了嗎？」南搓搓子瑜的臉頰，戀人因笑而起的顫動從掌心傳來。

「沒有，我剛到。」子瑜反握住她的雙手不輕不重地搓熱她微冷的指尖，說著話時溫柔凝望她。

南今天也沒有戴圍巾，白皙的脖頸藏在黑秀的長髮下，校服裡穿著鋪棉的發熱衣，儘管在開著暖氣的教室裡偶爾會熱出汗，但出了校門就是另一個溫差極大的世界，體弱的她有時會因此染上風寒。

大手熨燙過的每一處都帶著搔上心頭的絲絲甜意，南害羞地縮起肩膀，自然垂下的眉眼彎成美好曲線顯示著她此刻有多麼放鬆。

「先送妳回去我再去舞蹈教室。」

子瑜一手牽起南一手打開自己的傘，傘面唰地撐開遮住頭頂上粉雪紛飛的灰色天空，子瑜習慣性地將傘往南的方向傾去，但南怎麼會不知道戀人的心思呢？南馬上露出靦腆卻得意的笑容挽上她的手將傘擺正，子瑜只能尷尬地乖乖把傘拿好。

她因為這件事被南念過幾次，但反過來說，換南撐傘的時候她也會摟著南的肩把傾到自己這側的傘擺正。

在這一點上，她們可以說是彼此彼此。

「今天也是到十點嗎？」南問，挽著她的手緊了緊。

子瑜點點頭，剛準備開口就吐出一口白煙，逗得南伸手去戳那白呼呼的薄霧，鼻樑與唇上的小痣隨著她的心情飛揚躍動。

子瑜忍不住摸向她鼻上的痣，冰冷的指尖令南笑著叫了一聲，空出的手拍在子瑜的肩膀上發出悶響，子瑜也跟著笑了出來，傘頂上的散雪被晃落地面蓋掉她們前行的足跡。

一抵達自家的咖啡店門口，Mina趕緊領著子瑜進店裡，自己匆匆跟櫃台前的母親幸子打完招呼後便快步走回房間。

子瑜邊向在櫃檯朝她揮手微笑的幸子打聲招呼，一邊拉開櫃檯前的椅子坐下。

「外頭很冷吧？」幸子端上熱可可，露出一如往常的和藹表情。

子瑜是Mina帶回來的朋友中幸子相當喜歡的孩子。

那孩子長得溫柔莊重，帶著一絲少女特有的俏皮，而且溫順體貼的個性也甚是討喜，她完全能理解為何自己的女兒喜歡和她膩在一起，就連現在只是單純地與子瑜面對面有的也只是自在自適的氣氛。

「謝謝阿姨。」子瑜回以軟綿綿的微笑，杯上的溫度順著肌膚流淌進血液裡，她呼呼地吹了幾下，以杯就口讓溫熱的液體順著喉嚨滑入胃裡，在冬日那舒服的溫度足以讓肩膀放鬆垂下。

「媽媽，借我過一下，我泡個咖啡！」

剛從房間裡下來的Mina把手裡的圍巾丟到一旁，急切地從幸子背後擠過來到櫃檯後方的義式咖啡機前，子瑜和幸子愣愣看了一眼彼此又看向Mina。

磨豆機的開關被啪地打開，馬達聲與豆香很快就充盈在還未有其他客人上門的店內。

這時店面後方的電話聲響起，是名井家的市內電話，幸子用腰上的圍裙擦擦手，趕緊繞到家裡的客廳接聽。

另一邊，Mina熟練地用濾杯接起剛磨好的咖啡粉最後伴隨著幾聲敲響，纖白的手指將隆起的小小咖啡粉山丘抹平，填壓後扣在機器上，黑濃的咖啡沒幾秒便墜入玻璃杯中頓時咖啡香四起。

子瑜忍不住閉上雙眼，店內晶透的輕音樂流洩纏繞著咖啡香包圍她全身，她雙手托腮，重新睜開眼時目光依然落在Mina的背影上。

Mina知道子瑜喜歡奶味重的咖啡，每次替她準備咖啡時總會替她把牛奶的比例加重一些再配上兩顆黑糖，她總會戲稱這是只有她做得出來的「子瑜配方」，和店裡的其他咖啡都不一樣。

「喝喝看。」Mina端出一個Espresso用的小杯子，裡頭盛了點她剛做好的咖啡。

從兩人還沒交往前，Mina就會像這樣把自己做好的咖啡推到小學妹面前讓她試喝，原本只是為了確認那味道合不合她的口味，誰能想到到了後來……她們成了彼此的另一半，這樣的習慣也延續了下去。

現在的Mina怎麼可能不知道子瑜的口味呢？子瑜心裡明白，她的戀人只是想要看她品嘗每一杯她為她沖好的咖啡的模樣。

當子瑜喝下那一口左右的咖啡時，她能感覺到Mina喜孜孜地托腮望著她的方向，溫熱的奶味將咖啡的苦澀包裹得柔順溫和，黑糖帶來的醇厚甜味讓尾韻更添光彩。

從喝下的那一刻起子瑜的嘴角就從沒落下過，這是她再熟悉不過的味道，Mina口中的「子瑜配方」。

「怎麼樣？」戀人的小臉紅撲撲的，分不清是剛才被外頭的冷風凍回來的還是因為害羞。

子瑜看著她那模樣心裡軟成一片，眼角餘光瞥向方才幸子離開的方向，見那扇緊掩的門毫無動靜，她撐起上身飛快將一個吻落在Mina唇上。

柔軟的觸感輕碰，卻讓胸中的鼓動強烈得彷彿落雷轟鳴。

離了彼此的唇，她們倆的臉上都帶著肉眼可見的紅暈。

Mina欲言又止地把手覆在子瑜的手上，黑潤的眸子沁上一層薄薄水氣，她本想開口說些什麼，但幸子的歸來打斷了她們凝望的視線，嚇得她們只能趕緊鬆手，Mina也匆匆將剛沖好的咖啡裝進保溫瓶裡，一手拿咖啡和圍巾一手拉著子瑜離開店內。

冬夜的街道早已積上薄雪，子瑜跟著Mina的腳步被她拉向離咖啡店只有幾步之遙的小巷，她才正準備開口就感覺到柔軟的毛料披在自己脖子上，下一秒才意識到Mina手上的圍巾落在了自己身上。

「冷到就不好了。」她細心調整著圍巾的鬆緊，最後大功告成時的滿意表情讓子瑜覺得一股令人心安的熱度爬上臉頰，看著Mina的眼裡滿是柔情，一雙大手忍不住將Mina拉近。

Mina抬頭對上子瑜的視線，原本微微笑著的嘴欲言又止地抿成直線。

突然，子瑜感覺到一股拉力順著圍巾把她輕輕向下帶去，溫軟熟悉的觸感貼上她的唇讓她在一瞬間睜大雙眼，但下一秒她便將Mina輕輕帶入懷中，摟著Mina的腰讓她因踮起而微微顫抖的腳尖放鬆下來，整個人安靠在子瑜懷裡。

就算只是淺淺吻著彼此的唇，子瑜覺得比起外頭的雪，她的腦袋和臉熱得像火爐一樣，就連最後分開時都難分難捨地想要再嚐上更多甜蜜滋味。

「晚上打給妳？」子瑜改親上她的鼻尖，溫柔的中音隨著吐息撲在Mina臉上，她靠著Mina的前額，希望上課的時間不要來得太快。

「嗯，別太累了。」

Mina把手伸進子瑜的制服外套裡環抱住她，撒嬌似地在她胸前蹭了蹭。子瑜用外套兩側把Mina整個人包進自己懷裡，互相依靠的舒服體溫令她長吁一口氣。

「妳也是，等等工作不要別累到。」

「明天想吃什麼？」明天輪到子瑜準備兩人的便當。

Mina舒服地把頭靠在子瑜的頸窩發出小貓般舒服的嘆息。

「玉子燒跟飯糰。」

「我會多準備點其他的東西的。」子瑜輕笑出聲，呼吸吹過Mina的耳際令她有些搔癢。

自從自己成為應考生之後，子瑜就自告奮勇地說要做便當給她吃，但因為怕子瑜太累所以才改成一人一天的方式，而子瑜也早就察覺到Mina為了不讓她在便當上花太多時間，總是說出一兩樣簡單平凡的菜色就打算打發她。

所以子瑜每次都會多準備些營養健康的料理放在裡面，Mina吃進嘴裡時驚豔又幸福的表情就是她最大的成就感。

身為當事人的Mina自然知道自己的小心思會被發現，但她也說不過子瑜，只輕輕哼了一聲又往子瑜的懷裡鑽。

「咖啡記得喝。」

「好。」

「圍巾要圍好。」

「好。」

「……再一次。」說著，Mina本想再踮起腳尖，卻沒想到子瑜比她更早彎下身子吻上她，小戀人可愛的舉動讓她心裡滿滿的，不禁緊緊抱住她。

道別之際，子瑜向Mina約好了晚上再連絡。

但，明明才剛分離，眼下唯一縈繞在彼此腦海裡的只有一件事。

好想要快點見到妳、聽到妳的聲音。


End file.
